Todo es culpa de Near
by Mary Longblack
Summary: L piensa que Near tiene toda la culpa de ser tan irresistiblemente adorable y delicioso. Melo piensa que Near es el responsable de sus rabietas. Y Light, que por culpa de Near, L no le presta atención.  N&M  L&Light
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

L escribía miles de cosas en su computadora con la extraña postura en que solía sentarse, y con un jarrón de dulces a su lado. Las luces estaban apagadas, no quería molestar a Near. Al cual con mucho "esfuerzo" había convencido, y con la más patética excusa, de que no podía dormir y quería que lo acompañara toda la noche. L estaba contento de que su plan fuera todo un éxito. Hablarle a Near y convencerlo de cualquier estupidez cuando duerme era muy facilito. Ahora se jactaba en alegría, por la cara de odio que tendría Mello en la mañana cuando presumiera de su noche con Near. Claro está que no trataba de sobrepasarse con el pequeño, o si no éste se enojaría mucho y su plan fallaría.

En medio de sus pensamientos, el pequeño despertó. Pasó las largas mangas de su camisa por sus negros ojos tratando de alejar el sueño, pero no dieron mucho resultado, sus orbes negras estaban casi cerradas, pero pudo ver al joven frente suyo, todavía escribiendo a la computadora.

– ¿No se supone que querías dormir?- Preguntó el pequeño con voz algo ronca.-…Me iré si te molesta que este aquí- Tambaleando, logró sentarse en la esquina de la cama. Antes de colocarse las suaves pantuflas el mayor se levantó y se puso frente suyo.

-No. Duerme – L lo veía con sus ojos negros, inexpresivos y profundos, sostenidos por considerables marcas de falta de sueño. Su postura inclinada no hacía muy distante las miradas en sus rostros, además el pequeño había crecido un poco. No era tan bajito, pero lo seguía siendo para el pelinegro.

Ebrio por el sueño, el menor había caído dormido en el pecho del pelinegro, quien con sumo cuidado lo volvió a recostar. _**Su belleza me arrastra al pecado**__-_Pensaba L_-__**necesito algo dulce**__- _Trataba de controlarse, pero en vez de voltear a su tazón de golosinas, se dejó caer hasta la almohada, para cazar la mejilla del peliblanco-_**Está**__**demasiado dormido, no se dará cuenta**_. Near estaba profundamente dormido, inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasado a su exterior. Posiblemente confundido por sus sueños, dio como resultado movimientos involuntarios que enloquecieron al pelinegro, y hacían que se despidiera de la realidad para hundirlo en la suavidad y adictiva piel del chiquillo. Armaban un completo juego inocente de tratos. Luego que el mayor logró deleitar su hambre con la piel del menor, cayó dormido por poco tiempo.

…

El sol lastimaba los delicados ojos del peliblanco, la habitación estaba fría, los helados vientos del norte entraban por las inmensas ventanas de la habitación, no había más nadie allí que él. Las sabanas arrugadas indicaban que "alguien" había estado a su lado. Sin alguna preocupación, aseguró que no debía ser nada grave, solo los tontos caprichos de L, así que el pequeño se levanto mientras sus largas prendas blancas eran arrastradas por el suelo.

Camino a la cocina, Mello estaba se encontraba sentado sobre el muro que daba al comedor y con una barra de chocolate en la mano. Su mirada lo siguió por toda la trayectoria de la puerta de la habitación hasta que llegó a frigorífico.

-Que hacía en la habitación de L- Preguntó con una sonrisa cruel. Llena de una alta dosis de malvada alegría y unos gramos de ira.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió con voz monótona.

- ¿Acaso haces trabajos extras?- Agregó con sus típicas preguntas de doble sentido y de tono burlón.

Near odiaba los comentarios de Melo, sobre todo porque sonaban como resultado de una vil diversión. Si. Como si todo lo que Near hiciera fuera un medio de entretención y burlas. Pensaba que ese era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Melo: usarlo como juguete de sus bromas de mal gusto.

-Y si es así que- Respondió con su voz tranquila y segura.

Melo partió su chocolate con tanta ira, fulminaba al peliblanco con la mirada, tal vez porque odiaba no ver el efecto de sus burlas en el rostro de Near. Por suerte éste ya había aprendido a soportar las rabietas sin sentido de Melo, incluso no intervenía cada vez que éste peleaba con L por las razones más estúpidas (Aunque, en ciertas ocasiones, Near había jurado que en medio de esas tontas peleas, se referían a algo diferente al tema en discusión)

En ese momento entró L, con una tarta de fresa en su mano derecha. -Buenos días a todos, ¿quieren un poquito?-

Melo se levantó de golpe y salió rumbo a su habitación, tirando con fuerza la cerradura de la puerta.

-Pensé que le gustaría un poco- Agregó L con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

L partió un pedacito de la tarta e invitó a Near a sentarse a su lado. L no se hacía esperar siempre cuando tramaba algo, sabía cómo jugar las cartas y salir ganador. Esperó que el pequeño se sentara y empezara a comer. _**Por el mismísimo Dios, porque tiene que ser tan irresistible, creo que hasta me lo puedo tirar ahora mismo, No, no pienses eso. Puede enojarse. Y ¿qué?El error está en arrepentirse y si se trata del pequeño todo vale la pena.**_

Mientras L estaba entretenido con sus pensamientos, Near comía con la mayor torpeza del mundo, casi todo su camisón estaba llenó de dulces, lo cual ni más ni menos, llamó la atención de L. Éste puso su plato en la mesita del frente y retiró el plato que Near tenía en sus manos para atenderlo.

-Con calma, estás ensuciando toda tu cara- De la forma más inesperada, L se acercó al bajito y deslizó su húmeda lengua cerca de sus blanditos labios. Se tomó todo el tiempo para saborear cada resto de fresa en sus mejillas. La sensación adictiva que sintió en la noche, regresó en menos de 5 segundos. Con sus manos libres y con suma delicadeza, empujó Near en el mullido sofá. Aprovechó en estudiar delicadamente sus labios y su nívea piel. En cada lugar depositaba un dulce beso. Primero por sus llenitas mejillas siguiendo hasta un tibio cuello, entre más suspiros escuchaba del pequeño, se reducían sus esfuerzos por detenerse. Y cómo era posible si para L su piel sabía a cientos de sabores dulces y agradables: sus mejillas a galletas de chocolate, sus labios a pudín de vainilla, su cuello a helado de fresa y miel, el paraíso para un niño pequeño. Y la locura mental para él.

Por otro lado la mente del pequeño estaba en shock, tanto que no controlaba lo que hacía y decía. Completamente confundido por el clímax se dejó hacer por el mayor. Simplemente no pudo evitar sentir millones de emociones, pero todas encabezadas por la confusión. No sabía exactamente de cuales sentimientos aferrarse. Solo sabía que le agradaba L, pero como un hermano o un padre y que odiaba a Melo.

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo indescriptible entre su pantalón blanco. Hasta que sus sentidos supieron que era la mano de L. Allí fue que reaccionó.

-L. ¿Porque tienes tu mano sobre mi pantalón?

Después de lo dicho, se sintió enteramente estúpido, lo dijo como si nada estuviese pasando, y como si fuera algo de lo más cotidiano.

Mientras tanto, L acababa de despertar de su ensueño y no sabía que responder, solo cabía en él la satisfacción de lograr algo que Melo nunca lograría, y de saciar sus caprichos. Sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento, L quitó su cuerpo sobre el de Near y tomó asiento en el sofá. El pequeño lo imitó, pero sin dudarlo se levantó muy mareado por todo lo sucedido dentro y fuera de su cabeza, directo a su habitación.

L no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa juguetona. Ver a Near con su camisa blanca totalmente desabotonada dejando ver su excesiva piel albina podía enloquecer a cualquiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**-Ese estúpido mocoso, y su cara de superioridad, ¿Quién se cree para ignorarme de esa forma? Ser el favorito de L, no le da derecho a ignorarme. Al menos esperaba que respondieras mis burlas. Si. Me burlo de él pero es divertido y me alegraría verlo molesto. Si. Odio su rostro de "todo está bien" y su irritable seguridad. Desearía ser el primero que le hiciera enojar y temblar… como sea lo lograré.-**_

Mello se quedó en su habitación, desde que L regresó en la mañana hasta que pasaron tres horas, lo justo para desatar su ira hacia Near y volver un desastre su habitación.

Luego de pasar ese tiempo se dirigió al baño y trató de relajarse un rato. Ya no había nadie en la sala. Por lo que había escuchado L había salido luego de que Light viniese a buscarlo y Near como era de costumbre ni se sentía en la casa. Era como una sombra.

Cuando se preparaba para abrir la puerta, se encontró con el rostro que más detestaba.

-regresaste- Comentó el rubio-

-Al parecer te hago mucha falta ¿no?- Agregó con sarcasmo y una sonrisita malévola.

-Por supuesto, eres el único idiota para molestar- Mello trató de seguir el juego, pero la sonrisa de Near le hervía la sangre.

-Curioso-

Near pasó muy cerca de Mello quien a pesar de estar en todo el centro de la entrada, no pudo evitar retenerlo fuera. La paciencia de Mello ya estaba llegando a su fin, y no encontraba más forma de hacer enojar a Near. Así que la desesperación hizo que se le ocurrieran las más descabelladas ideas.

El pobre de Near no estaba preparado para lo que le sucedió. Mello lo había dejado en el piso con un golpe en la mejilla. Había jurado que su nariz sangraba, el dolor era insoportable. Definitivamente con el golpe había llegado muy lejos, aceptaba que Mello le dirigiera las más repudiadas palabras y frases con los peores sentidos. Pero recurrir a la violencia era pasarse de la raya. Por desgracia, sabía exactamente que no le daría el gusto a Mello. No le gritaría y mucho menos le respondería con la misma acción. Se levantó del frío suelo de mármol, y rozó la manga de su camisa por la mejilla y nariz ensuciándola con gotas de sangre.

-No me sorprende de ti, estaba listo para este golpe-

Mello, soltó una risa juguetona.

-Si? Pero no esperabas esto-

Otro ataque sorpresa. Near hubiese preferido otro golpe, pero un beso. Jamás. Millones de colores estallaron en su cabeza. _**¿Qué demonios fue eso?**_ Un dolor profundo, mucho más doloroso que el primero, y sobre todo incómodo, lo estaba invadiendo. Su rostro estaba que producía fuego. Se sentía estallar. Por primera vez no pudo controlar su ira. Odiaba tanto a Mello que no lo hacía merecedor de nada que fuera suyo. Trataba de apartarlo. Lo empujaba con todas las fuerzas que podía pero Melo no cedía. Le daba golpes con sus pequeños puños, pero nada. Hasta que fue Mello quien se apartó. Al fin lo había conseguido. Puedo haber perdido todas las batallas, pero ganó la guerra. Su sonrisa orgullosa, y satisfecha no podía ser borrada de su rostro nunca más. _**¿Eso fue todo? **_Todos sus esfuerzos fueron vencidos por la idea de un beso _**¿Un beso y ya? **_La felicidad que sentía el rubio por la victoria, estaba siendo remplazada por la confusión y el hambre. _** No, no puedo ser. ¿Porque no estoy satisfecho?**_

En la mente del pequeño el infierno se estaba desatando. Near no le apartaba la vista ningún segundo, sus ojos eran los de un furioso dragón, realmente solo le faltaba lanzar fuego. No comprendía porque había estallado. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba vibrando y se retorcía por algo que no entendía, o que su mente le estaba obligando a negar. Si. _Le había gustado ese beso. _Por ello estalló de ira. Porque no soportaba que algo venido de Mello le haya removido las entrañas y cada órgano dentro de su cuerpo. La rabia ya no le era suficiente ahora quería llorar, se sentía débil e insignificante. Se sentía vencido.

_**¿Vencido?**_

_**No. Es jamás. **_Usó su gran intelecto para crear un plan defensivo. No podía dejar que Mello ganara. Ahora fue él quien cazó los labios del rubio. Si le demostraba que en vez de desagradarle le había gustado (cosa que es verdad) Mello pensaría que no logró enteramente su cometido. Pero en medio de esos sentimientos revueltos, ninguno de los dos estaba ya en sus cabales. Near había comenzado tan decidido que Mello se sorprendió, la tanta salvaje de beso los habían hundido en otro mundo. Y ambos se dejaron llevar por la situación.

Con mucho cuidado de caerse Mello llevó a Near hasta el mullido sillón, dónde horas antes L había intentado lo mismo con el pequeño. Ciertamente ahora todo era diferente. Near estaba felizmente colaborando con el trabajo. Su corazón estaba saltando de la alegría y su ira se había desvanecido. Solo cabía la felicidad y el gozo, de los tratos que le dedicaba Mello. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo el porqué de todo; No podía sentir nada más por L, porque el resto de sus sentimientos eran de Mello, su dolor, rabia, vergüenza, felicidad, orgullo, cada uno de sus suspiros, lágrimas y definitivamente su amor.

Mello por otro lado no comprendía nada, lo único que pensaba era _**¿Que carajos estoy haciendo? **_Y lo más gracioso era que no quería hacer nada para detenerse. Cada parte de la adictiva piel el chiquillo lo enloquecía. Por más que pensara en una forma de evitarlo y detenerse más cosquilleos sentía su cuerpo. Era un círculo imposible de quebrantar. El pequeño encerraba para él, el cielo y el infierno juntos. La gloria y la deshonra. La victoria y la derrota.

Con locura desabotonaba la camisa blanca del pequeño bajo suyo, para sentir la piel cálida y suave. Para despertar más suspiros involuntarios del peliblanco. Esa era la verdadera guerra. ¿Quién podía más?, lo único claro, era que Mello llevaba la ventaja.

-Ahora te parezco irresistible ¿no?-

Con el mayor de sus esfuerzos y evitando que saliera un descontrolado suspiro. Near tomó un profundo respiro para dirigirle una pregunta, con la más enloquecedora sonrisa juguetona, que lo hizo ascender muchos puestos en esa guerra. Para defensa de Mello, en ese momento pasó lengua en el punto débil de Near, sacándole un escandaloso gemido. Que dejó satisfecho al rubio. Ya no necesitaba una respuesta para salvarse.

Near molesto de sí mismo. Trató de levantase y acabar con semejante locura, quitando con sus pequeñas manos el cuerpo de Mello. Y rechazando cada beso, que de repente el rubio se le dio por depositar en sus labios para hacer que regresara al juego.

Aún así el pequeño no dejó de evitar cada caricia, estaba tan molesto de sí mismo e irritado por cómo había perdido ante Mello, que una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes soportar que perdieras?-

Mello no ayudó mucho en la situación, estaba provocando al pequeño, para que respondiera con más besos, pero no lo estaba logrando.

-No. Basta-

Dos palabras y Mello quedó estático. ¿Tanto lo odiaba, como para no dejar seguir esos maravillosos sentimientos que le erizaba cada milímetro de piel?, ¿como para que suplicara que lo dejase?. No podía soportar que Near lo estuviera rechazando, el corazón ya le había llegado hasta el cuello y estaba por ahogarse.

Near aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse y salir del agarre de sus brazos. Ya se había puesto de pie y esquivado la mesita frente a ellos. Mientras pensaba en correr e irse a su habitación. Mello ya había reaccionado y lo apresó nuevamente entre sus largos brazos. Sin más ideas, Near empezó a patalear ¿porque de repente todos querían tirárselo?

-no te irás a ningún lado-

Cada bello de su espalda, pegada al pecho del rubio, se erizó al escuchar la tenebrosa voz. Con brazo firme pero dulce, Mello volteó el pequeño cuerpo de Near, para así quedar frente a frente. Su mirada era profunda e indescifrable. Near estaba temblando completamente. Mello lo miraba como una suculenta barra de chocolate lista para ser devorada. Su deseo de hambre era algo aterrador.

-Yo gané esta guerra y merezco mi premio-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Moraleja de la historia: **_**No le quiten los dulces a Mello.**_


End file.
